Harry Potter and the Manipulations!
by Ryan735
Summary: bad weasleys but good twins Mr.Weasley Bad hermione bad Dumbledore maybe harry spends time with tonks in summer but good friends with Nevile romance is listed as a genre but there will not be a lot of it! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and (insert title here)

by:The Gasman

(its a name from another book and now I'm switching to Harry Potter)

Chapter One: Escape!!!

Summary: Basically Harry goes to the Dursley's right after Sirius dies. Starts to get over it finds out about Dumbledore ect. Its a manipulative Dumbledore fic with Weasley bashing besides fred george and also Hermione bashing. If you like these types of stories go ahead and read it. if not press the button on the top left corner of your browser that says "back". And leave helpful reviews! Don't just say it sucks tell me why if you just say nice story or something along those lines thank you. ENJOY

Harry pulled his trunk through his door and set it down next to his bed. Harry sighed, "this is gonna be a rough summer".Just thinking about Sirius made his head hurt. Harry started putting his stuff away and as he was putting his invisibility cloak under his floorboard from protection from the Dursleys an idea came to him. He would use the cloak to make the dursleys think he could use magic outside of school. So he proceeded to put the cloak on and walk downstairs. He then said, "I decided to tell you that we can use magic outside of school now as you can probably tell because I'm invisible. So leave me alone this summer, or else!"

The dursleys fearfully nodded and harry walked back upstairs and could barley contain his laughter and fell on his bed only to have his head hit something wooden, Hard. Harry turned around to see a large wooden box. Harry quickly opened the box to find................................... a small box about as long as a pen, a tiny vile swirling with a silvery memory, and a letter. The letter was thin and had Harry Potter written on it in a familiar scrawl that he recognized as his godfathers handwriting, He quickly opened the letter to find only one sentence that said, To view the memory drink it. So harry quickly opened the vile and drank it in one gulp. He immediately found him self face to face with none other than Sirius Black. The memory proceeded on to tell Harry not to blame himself over his death and to get on with his life. He told him the prophesy and that he might want to buy lots of books to begin his training over the summer. Lastly he told him to press the "e" button on top of the leather case that came with the letter and the memory. Then like nothing had ever happened Harry was back where he was before he drank the memory. Harry quickly picked up the pen sized box and pressed the "e" button as Sirius had told him too. Suddenly the box got bigger and bigger and bigger and....(I think you get the point) until he was holding a slightly larger than average school trunk. Harry quickly opened the trunk to see a ladder going down to a carpeted floor. Harry quickly slid down the latter only to be confronted with many doors. On each of the doors in a fancy gold script was; library,potions room, dueling room, lounge, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, closet, and quidditch pitch. Harry quickly explored the compartments stating with the library.

Harry gasped. In front of him were rows upon rows of shelves. Harry wandered the empty shelves until he came upon a open circular area with rows going out in all directions like a spider. Each shelf had a label and in the enter of the room was a huge desk with a laptop plugged into the wall and still on. Harry opened it to be greeted by the face of his late godfather for the second time that day. Harry quickly realized that it was another message recorded into a muggle movie. So, he quickly pressed the play button to hear Sirius's message. It told him that if he wanted to find things in the library all he had to do was go into the library app, (which could be found on the desktop), and he could use the search engine on there to look for whatever book he wanted. If he wanted to find the book all he had to do was click the "find" button and the sign on the front of the row it was on would glow as well as the book itself. Sirius also told him that he paid for a lifetime service to something called magical wifi. It gave lightening fast internet all over the world. No exceptions. Sirius also said that he had good battle spells organized on the computer so he could access them faster than Voldemort could kill someone. I closed the laptop and continued on to the dueling room.

Sirius explained that this room i could go all out in while training. Even if i shot avada kedavra at someone they would still be fine," That will be useful", Harry thought, and he continued onto the next room.

The next room was the potions lab. There were tons of cabinets full of ingredients On the table was a note from Sirius telling him about a potion that would cancel all magical detections including the ones detecting his magical use. Unfortunately it needed a weak spell as the final ingredient Fortunately Sirius designed the trunk to block minor spells once every twenty-four hours.

He quickly went through the other rooms and found that the kitchen was stocked with food with a automatic replenishing charm on it. There was also i work-out section in the quidditch pitch. The final and most amazing feature was the time delaying factor. It could go up to 1 hour to 24 hours!! Tired after this exciting day Harry made himself a quick dinner in his new kitchen before collapsing into his extremely comfortable bed. He didn't know about the letter appearing on his windowsill only to have a phoenix appear over it in a burst of flame only to disappear seconds later with the letter clutched in its talons.

**please people review i want the feedback I'll try and get the next chapter up asap but i have a lot going on right now so no promises but i will try again PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Manipulations

Chapter 2

By: The Gasman

If you're stupid enough to believe I think I own this leave RIGHT NOW!!!

Harry awoke from the best sleep he had ever gotten at the Dursley's. Ever. He

rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the day. After an hour and a half a well fed,

recently showered, but still poorly dressed Harry Potter emerged out of his million-

galleon trunk. In his hand was a wand as well as a firebolt.

Harry smiled, he was so happy now that he was allowed to use magic outside of

school. He had already made the potion and had found a very useful spell. The spell,

could take the knowledge out of a book and put it permanently in your head. There were

a couple of other bonuses to the spell. One was that if he just thought of the effects of a

spell he would know the incantation wand movements, how to cast it, and theory behind

the spell in a quarter of a second. Also it built up natural occlumency defenses if he used

the spell a lot in a short period of time, which he planned on doing after his trip to Diagon

Ally. He had already put one book into his mind, which just happened to contain how to:

make a portkey, cats a disillusionment charm, as well as apparition. He could now

proficiently do them flawlessly. As of now Harry had a portkey where all he had to do is

say, "activate", and he would be back at Privet drive. But, the portkey and apparition

were merely back up, because he _**really**___wanted to fly his broom right now.

So, he quickly casted the disillusionment charm on himself and his broom before

opening his window and mounting his broom. He kicked off and slowly made his way

out of the tiny window before putting the firebolt to its fastest speed and flying towards

London.

Harry loved the feeling of flying. It made him feel so free, like he left all the

worries in life behind. He twirled around in the air preformed tons of risky moves and so

on until he reached the familiar part of London where the Leaky Cauldron was. Harry

quickly dismounted his broom and shrunk it so it could fit in his pocket. He walked into

the ally behind the Leaky Cauldron and removed his disillusionment charm. Then after

tapping the right bricks Harry Potter walked into the ally.

"Right", Harry thought, "first stop, the bank". He quickly made his way down the

famous ally towards the equally famous bank. He quickly made his way to the closest

goblin and ask to go to his vault when the goblin said, "Oh, , I see you are here

an hour early for the will reading of Sirius Black. But, that is of no matter, we can take

you back to the room now".

Harry went slack jawed and looked at the goblin with a look of disbelief on his

face. Regaining his composure Harry responded, "I'm afraid I don't know what your

talking about. I came here today to make a transaction. I had no idea that my godfathers

will was being read today!"

Now it was the goblins turn to be slack jawed although he recovered quite a bit

faster than Harry had and said, "come with me. I will take you to Ragnok". Harry and the

goblin made there way through a maze of passageways and finally stopped in front of an

golden door. On either side of the door were 3 goblins all wielding huge axes as if they

were sticks. They looked from the other goblin to Harry before moving out of the way

opening the door to let them in.

Inside of Ragnok's office was like a palace. Gold silver and every other precious

metal you could think of was in that office and then some. The other goblin whose name

was Sliphook explained what Harry had told him. Ragnok got an angry look on his face.

Ragnok then said, "Since Dumbledore didn't tell you about this i assume that he hasn't

told you of your financial standings? Such as your family vault and such? No? Well I

guessed as much. This means that it was probably him making the rather large

transactions. Well it's all right, we will transfer the money back to your account right

away. Here is a list of your holdings.".

Harry Potter trust vault:

532,057 galleons

14 sickles

99 knuts

Potter family vault:

74,784.196

14 sickles

65 knuts

Artifacts in family vault.

Countless muggle weapons (ancient and modern) with enchantments

Countless wizard weapons (ancient and modern and of course it has enchantments!)

Countless books with a master book (you just say title of the book and boom its there)

Gems/jewelry (lots)

Homes

Potter Manor-Scotland

Godric's Hollow cottage-restored-Godric's Hollow

Potter Summer Home-Greece

Godrics Fortress(war only)-no where

Potter Ski Cottage-Alps

Stock:

Magical:

daily prophet-40%

Quality Quidditch Supplies-90%

Madam Malkin-37%

3 broomsticks-53%

leaky cauldron-15%

Hogwarts influence-Ravenclaw and Gryffindor

Muggle:

Microsoft-94%

Google-56%

Apple-87%

Wow Harry thought, thats a lot of money! Ragnok continued to give him the overview of

his accounts. He also said his finances would likely be doubled after the reading of the

will. Harry and Ragnok talked until it was time for the reading of the will.

**Okay guys I must say WOW i got lots of people putting me on alert and even more just read it. Try and leave some reviews though you don't have to. Next chapter is the will reading and Harry finds out more of dumbledore's manipulations!**

**And I admit it i stole the name "Sliphook from another fic. For that I'm sorry but i could not think of another name for the life of me! i will try and post a new chapter once a week but no promises!**


	3. Authers Note to people of my story

_**This is not a chapter posting this is a note**_

Okay I have been getting some complaints about my chapters not being specific enough. I'm sorry about that sometimes i just get these ideas and i just want to get them on paper as soon as possible. I was originally just going to try to have a chapter a week but due to the complaints i will shoot for a chapter every 2 weeks with holiday break coming up I will be able to do more but right now my teachers are putting tests on us a lot and as much as I like fanfiction I put school before it.

**Also if anyone is interested in editing my chapters before i post send me a message it would be very appreciated!**

If you didn't leave a review you don't have to read past this point.

now I'll take the time to write some quick responses to the reviews

EriKaBalDeL-My line of thinking is that the Gringotts owl just set put the letter down and left. Then Fawkes took it. The goblins aways seem to be very unfeeling and not caring (which will probably change in the next chapters) to me it only makes sense that their owls are too. I was planning on explaining it a little more in the next chapter or the one after that.

Steve-I did not duck fast enough but thank you! I was planning on just doing double space but that never seems to work so I'll just do tiny paragraphs. I'm sure there is stuff I'm forgetting and I'm sorry because doing what I'm doing now is pretty much going against one of the things you said but I figured I owed it to everyone to give respond. Thanks for all the advice!

Zarkan-Thanks I pretty much think of one galleon to a US dollar even though it is probably more but its hard to get off that mindset!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Thanks for the advice and I'm trying to make the chapter make more sense. There were a few questions about how fawkes got the letter and that will be answered in this chapter which is the will reading! Stuff will come out about dumbledore and some of the Weasleys will just be jerks the usual and please review!!!!!!! I am soo sorry about the delay first my computer broke and the i sprained my wrist snowboarding taking me out of commission for a couple weeks soo sorry! **

Chapter 3-the will reading

Harry had just finished talking to Ragnok, and now he was waiting to exit Ragnok's office and make the quick trek across the hall to the will reading. He had already been informed that Albus Dumbledore,the Malfoys,the Tonkses,the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin.

Harry glanced at the clock just as it turned to 10:59. He was wondering what would happen during the will reading. How would Dumbledore react? For that matter how would his friends react? He had realized that none of it was his fault so he hoped his friends didn't blame him. He tried to tell them to stay behind but they wouldn't listen!

A goblin walked in the door and said, "It is time for the will reading lord Potter". Harry stood up walked across the room to the door, opened it, walked across the hallway and opened another door. He looked around the room and saw...Albus Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Ted Tonks, all the Weasleys, Hermione, and Remus.

As he had opened the door everyone in the room looked at him. The Malfoys sneered (no surprise there), Tonks smiled while Andromeda and Ted's faces remained neutral, Remus glanced at him and gave a weak smile do doubt feeling the loss of his best friend, Dumbledore's face went from surprise to anger while Hermione glared at him. The Weasleys were of mixed reactions, scowled and gave him a dark look while Weasley looked at him apologetically. Percy just ignored him like looking at Harry was beneath him, Bill and Charlie cracked their knuckles while giving him menacing stares. Fred and George laughed like they had just witnessed a particularly good prank while Ron and Ginny glared at him as well. This all took place within a second.

"Hello", Harry said, completely oblivious to most of the evil looks he was getting form the people at the table. "All right there Ron, Hermione,Ginny?" As he looked around the table he noticed all the evil looks he was getting. Hermione was the first to speak, "No, we are _not _all right _Potter. _Thanks to you! You dragged us to the Department of Mysteries only to get your godfather _killed_ and us injured! what do you have to say to _that" _

Harry was, to put it lightly, speechless. Regaining his composure Harry said, "What are you talking about? I am sorry you got injured, but I didn't drag you to the Department of Mysteries! Quite the contrary in fact! I tried to make you stay behind but you guys insisted on going!"

"Shut up Potter", Charlie said, "you lie, you always lie!". This struck a chord with Harry. Having spent the majority of last year etching "I must not tell lies" onto the back of his hand he _really _didn't like people telling him he was a liar.

"Oh I'm a liar no am I?" Harry said in a sarcastic tone, "Last time someone called me a liar, well lets say their political standing didn't improve" Harry had recently read that Cornelius Fudge was on his way out of office.

Percy now stood up angered that Harry was making a jab at his boss and said,"listen here _Potter_", he spat out the last word, "Minister Fudge was acting on all that he knew for certain at the time! And you are in no place to criticize the Minister of Magic when you are just a boy yourself!"

"Well from what i here", Harry began, "your precious Minister of Magic wont remain Minister for long!". Percy sat down deflated but Harry wasn't through yet "as for the liar part I have a solution for that too. Slip hook, the veritableness please." Everyone watched entranced as Sliphook came over to Harry with a clear glass vial and pored in a small amount of veritaserum. After several seconds Harry said,"I Harry James Potter did not ask anyone to come with me to the department of mysteries nor when offered did i accept until I was forced to let Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom merely because I was forced to".

"That doesn't matter", Ginny said, "You still lead us into danger! You and I are through!" Now Harry was really confused, "sense when have i been dating Ginny"? he thought, "whatever probably just wishful thinking on her part".

"Enough!", Dumbledore roared, then in a gentle tone he said, "Harry my boy, come with me. Voldemort might try and ambush you here! We must leave quickly back to your aunt and uncle's house safely within the blood wards".

"Oh, the blood wards",Harry said in a condescending tone, "The same blood wards that are tied to my blood? Just a question headmaster".

"Of course!", Dumbledore said, not realizing where Harry was going with this,"They are completely based on your blood".

"So if for example", Harry began, "someone were to have the exact same blood in my body they could pass through the wards as easily as I could?"

To say Dumbledore was speechless was an understatement. He was utterly flabbergasted. He had just pointed out something that could unravel everything! "Harry...", Dumbledore began trying to redeem himself.

"Shut up you miserable little shit", Harry said coldly, "you think you can steal five million galleons from me and get away with it!?". At Dumbldore's surprised look Harry said, "Wow your more stupid then I thought".

Ragnok spoke up for the first time sense the start of the argument, "Let it be known that the bank will be pressing charges against you. For now let us start the reading. Lord Black has been brought up to date on events even this conversation and can change his will accordingly. Sliphook, the orb".

Everyone watched entranced as the little goblin came in carrying a sphere not unlike the ones they found in the department of mysteries not to long ago. The mist inside the glass ball started swirling faster and faster until it suddenly stopped and the familiar face of of Sirius Black appeared.

"Hello everyone!", said, "Glad you could make it to my will reading! How are you all-" ,he stopped as Ragnok cleared his throat. "Oh very well",Sirius said and so the will reading began.

"I Sirius Orion Black do hear by give the following people these exact amount of money! No more or no less."

"To Remus Lupin I give two million galleons and 50% of number 12 Grimmauld place". Remus smiled fondly thinking of his old friend.

"To Narcissa and Draco I give five hundred thousand galleons under the condition that they sever all ties with Lucius Malfoy and any dark forces. If they do not submit to these terms the money will go to Harry Potter.". Both scowled.

"To Fred and George Weasley I give you a bigger shop in Diagon Ally and a completely new one in Hogsmead. Also I give you 17 house elves to help you run the business as well as a trunk full of all of the marauders pranks, ones that we planned to pull, and other items". Fred had an astonished look on his face and George feinted. Hermione wasn't that pleased either, no doubt about the house-elves part.

"To Arthur Weasley i give you one million galleons to spend with as you will as well as multiple cars that run off magic". Arthur's eyes went wide and grinned thinking of never having to worry about money again.

"To Molly Weasley I give you one knut-your a bitch and were never nice to me why should I be nice to you?". Molly looked furious but Harry thought he had a good point.

"To Percy Weasley I also give you a knut-your more of an asshole though". Percy looked just just as furious as Molly.

"To William and Charlie Weasley I give you each fifty galleons to symbolize that you are part of the order, but I never got to know you well enough to give you anymore or any less".

"To Ronald and Ginerva Weasley i give you one galleon each-your both bitches and you ditched Harry when he was down. For that i hate you". Both glared

"To Hermione Granger i give one house elf that can't be freed or sold. It will live for another two hundred years so the only way you can get rid of it is by killing it". Hermione's mouth hung open. Harry thought she looked remarkably like a fish.

"To the Tonks family I give one and a half million galleons each and I am welcoming you all back into the Black family". All of them smiled and Andromeda looked a little teary-eyed".

"To Harry Potter i give twenty million galleons and my flying Harley. Enjoy it! And I'll miss you!" Harry smiled with teary eyes.

"And to Albus Dumbledore I, the leader of the light headmaster of Hogwarts chief warlock and so many other prestigious names I Sirius Black Give you exactly what you so rightfully deserve!...". Dumbledore grinned, glad that the compulsion potion he used on Sirius worked to make him head of the house of Black! Sirius continued,"...absolutely nothing you manipulative bastard!". Everyone in the room stared at Sirius in shock. No one spoke to Albus Dumbledore like that! But, Sirius wasn't finished and said," How _dare _you steal money from Harry, put him under those _pitiful _blood wards! Not only that but you put aggression charms in the Dursley's home so the would beat the living shit out of him! And training Harry to be your little _weapon! _Putting him through those tests all through his school years! I mean I know Harry and Hermione are talented, but no first year could get past protections aimed to keep a dark lord out! You tailored those challenges just for them! Devils snare, you knew Hermione would figure that out! Catching a flying key on a broom! If that doesn't scream seeker i must have misinterpreted the meaning of them in the game! Chess! That was the only thing Ron was talented at! A riddle! That practically has the name Hermione written all over it! And they had already tackled a troll earlier that year with out to many problems! And finally the Mirror of Erised! Harry had already figured that out! And don't get me started on the other years!" By then everyone in the room was staring at the orb and there was a eerie silence. Which was soon broken by a chuckle from Harry.

"On a side note", Sirius said, "I have also given Harry the entire Black fortune as well as the head of the house of black Making him sixty-five million galleons richer as well as properties, stock, and other priceless items found inside the black vault", Sirius finished and promptly exploded into dust.

Harry immediately stood up and made his way quickly to the door trying to get out before...."ah Harry my boy why don't we chat for a little". Dumbledore.

A/N:Thank you so much and don't forget to review again sorry it took so long (if you want the details read the top) Next chapter will be Harry Visiting his vaults and the infamous "independent Harry" shopping spree!! Also I was going to try and explain the fawkes thing in this chapter like i said at the beginning but it didn't work out. I'm sure some of you could relate with me!

Thanks again!


	5. chapter 4 the second one

A/N:Hello readers Im trying to get this chapter out as fast as possible with it still being good! Please bear with me I'm NOT the greatest writer (though i wish i was). Again feel free to make the nastiest comments you want about my story as long as its constructive! Complements go a long way too. :D

Harry Potter and the Manipulations

Chapter 4

The Gasman

"_Shit", _Harry thought, "now what should I say to him". Then he smirked. He had the perfect idea. So, in the sweetest voice he could muster he said, "Oh, I'm _so _sorry professor, but I have to meet someone! Maybe another day?"

"No Harry we need to talk now. I believe Voldemort may try and attack you soon", Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly voice while Harry snorted internally.

Thankfully that was exactly what Harry wanted Dumbledore to say. Well at least deny him exit. So he had the perfect comeback in mind. Harry said, "Oh well in that case _stupefy"_, Everyone watched as the headmaster of Hogwarts, leader of the light, dropped like a sack of potatoes from a spell from a boy who wasn't even sixteen. No one even saw Harry draw his wand. Everyone was staring at Harry mouths hanging open. Hermione and looked like they were about to go into rant mode, but Harry shut them up with a cold glare. In his opinion they lost the right to yell at him the moment they turned their backs on him. And with that he disapparated, surprising all of the people in the room.

Harry appeared no more that a few meters away from where he first was. In truth he apparated to a side room so he could go visit his vaults.

Griphook was in the room waiting for him and as he saw him he nodded and they walked towards a door in the back of the room and opened it. Harry peered inside and saw a very comfortable looking golden cart "for the wealthiest clients of Gringotts". Or so Griphook had said.

Harry got into said cart and began the ride. As he looked to the right it seemed he was going ten times as fast as the normal cart but he couldn't feel the wind whipping at his face. Probably some charm to direct air flow around the cart Harry thought

The cart suddenly came to an sudden halt in front of a huge vault with a symbol on it which he assumed was the Potter family crest. Griphook instructed him to put his hand on the crest to open the door.

As the door to the vault melted away Harry stood in front of the vault gaping. In front of him were _huge _stacks of galleons with various gems mixed among them.

Harry aimlessly wandered his vault wondering how one family could get this much money. Then he found what he was looking for. The weapons tables.

There were two tables one had muggle weapons and another had wizard weapons. Beside each weapon was a card describing it. Harry first went over to the muggle weapons table and looked at what he saw.

He saw at least twenty pistol each coming with a holster that all you had to do was say a specific word and the gun would come to your hands. Also the gun had enchantments on it so that it would always have bullets. Also the gun and the holster were invisible once put on and they were immune to any type of detections. Harry quickly put two on his waist while activating one to go to his hand if he said, "hello Riddle" the other if he said, "good-bye Riddle" and both if he said, "Go to hell Riddle".

After watching them both disappear he looked elsewhere on the table. He grabbed some throwing knives that one would appear in his hand if he just thought about it and they would always be razor sharp. He strapped it onto his back and watched them disappear as well.

After that he grabbed some gloves on the table that would protect his hand if he punched someone his hand would be protected completely as well as making them hurt as well. It also had retractable spikes and it to, was invisible.

He grabbed a couple of longer knives and daggers off the table and strapped them to his hip watching them disappear. The only thing special about them was they would always stay sharp. He then made his way over to the wizard's weapon table.

As he looked down at the table he found there was mostly golden wands which could be attached to a bracelet on your left forearm. Each rod had a different power you could wield and you could only have seven rods on you at a time. Harry decided on taking: lightening (to a minor effect), water, earth, wind, and fire for now.

There was also something that could only be described as a spell grenade. You had to shoot your desired spell into it (no unforgivables) and everything within a fifteen foot radius of where it dropped would face the effect of the spell. Harry grabbed a enlarged sack that appeared small snapped it onto his belt and filled it to the brim with the grenades. Deciding to come back later if he wanted any other.

Just as he was about to leave he noticed a door almost completely covered with various items. Upon closer inspection the door said, "potions". Interested he decided to look. Harry went into the room expecting a potions lab, but found...a book. Not just any book this book was _thick. _Like almost as thick as Ron's head! Instead of trying to read all of it Harry decided to use the spell which would bring the information of the book and put it permanently inside his head. So he walked over to the book took out his wand and said, "_Librus"_.

Instantly Harry felt knowledge flooding his mind. Potions recipes, there uses, why they worked together, and every other fact you could imagine. So Harry's brain did the only thing it could do with a sudden gain of that much knowledge. It made him black out. So seemingly without warning Harry fell to the floor and everything went black.

A/N: He everyone O know this is a short chapter and I intended for it to go longer but as hard as i tried I couldn't find a way to keep on writhing this chapter! It just seemed like I _had_ to finnish it! Don't worry I'll have another chapter out (longer) and hopefully soon. Happy 2010!!!!!!!!!! :D


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for all the feedback! This chapter may skip over a lot of time so Harry can train. Also I have decided to make Harry be very good at runes after reading some of those stories! Enjoy!

Harry Potter and the Manipulations

Chapter 5

The Gasman

"Mr. Potter?", came a faint voice, "Are you alright?". Harry groaned. His head hurt. Probably from when it hit the floor as Harry fainted. On the bright side, Harry knew a _lot _of stuff about potions. He would have to remember to sit on the ground before using the knowledge spell in case he fainted again.

After a minute Harry stood up. He was a little unsteady at first but after a couple of seconds he felt as good as new. He made his way towards the exit but stopped when he saw something he dreadfully needed. Clothes.

Harry made his way over to the clothes rack only to find that they were battle clothes and armor. He decided that the armor couldn't do him a lot of bad. So he took off his shirt and grabbed all of the flannel shirts that would tone down powerful spells and completely nullify other ones. Harry decided that he would wear two of the light shirts at a time underneath the basilisk hide vest he found (it was thin but very durable) and what ever shirt he decided to wear that day. All together it bulked him out maybe an inch but he fixed that with a "notice me not" charm. He also grabbed a wand holster to put on his wrist Finally done Harry walked out of his vault after grabbing a huge sack of galleons and a big stack of muggle pounds. Harry stepped into the golden cart and began the leisurely ride up to the surface.

Three minutes later, Harry emerged into the sunlight and groaned. There standing outside of Gringotts was everyone who had attended the will reading minus the Malfoys and the elder Tonks.

When they spotted him, Hermione and Ginny ran up to hug him while Ron approached smiling broadly. Now Harry was _really _pissed.

Harry drew his wand so fast that no one saw him do it He cast a quick _protego _which Hermione and Ginny who bounced right off it and landed on the street with a _thud_. For Ron, Harry just sent a pure wave of magic which sent him flying backwards into his mother, who was also running towards him with her arms spread.

"You think", Harry began in his coldest voice possible, "that after all you said in there, blaming me for getting you hurt, that I will just pretend it never happened? Your all more stupid than I thought".

Ron, angered by Harry knocking all of them over and calling them stupid, threw a punch at Harry.

Now Harry smirked. After years of dealing with Dudley and his gang, who all threw punches regularly Harry wasn't about to get taken down by some weak teenage wizard.

Harry easily blocked the incoming fist and muttered so softly so that no one could hear, "goodbye tom". Instantly Harry felt the cold metal touch his hands. Harry immediately put the barrel of the gun underneath his former best friends jaw and said in a cold voice, "I wouldn't try that if I were you, unless you want me to blow out your pitifully small brain". Ron's face whitened and he backed away several steps before stumbling and falling to the ground. With one last death glare Harry walked away and disapparated.

He reappeared in Madam Milkins shop a second later. Harry was measured for robes and he picked out several different styles and colors. Some for formal wear and some for everyday wear. She told him to comeback in forty five minutes and his robes would be done. He made his way across the ally to a magical eyeglasses store. Harry decided on getting contacts and he added a lot of features. With his new contacts he could:see through walls, see through invisibility cloaks, see magic in objects or people (he could see how much magic a person has), and he could see poisons. They told Harry to come back in an hour.

He still had twenty minutes before his clothes would be ready and decided to go to Flourish and Blotts. Immediately Harry ransacked the shelves for anything useful. After getting about the whole shop in one of his magical shopping bags (he didn't get the ones he had in his trunk) and was about to go to the checkout when he saw a huge book hidden behind one of the shelves. Now interested Harry grabbed it and gasped. The title was "Runes and the effects on the human body". That wasn't what surprised Harry though (even though he thought that runes _could _be useful), the author of the book was none other than Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry quickly opened the book and saw lists and lists of runes with a description on what they did. He saw ones that made it possible to move with the speed and grace of and elf as well as fast healing. In the back of the book there were runes to use on enemies. There were ones to make the subject incapable of moving, except for the movements necessary to survive. He also saw a rune that would stop the subjects ability to use magic until the counter rune was applied. The counter rune could only be applied by the one who applied the original rune. Deciding that however much the book cost it would be worth it, Harry put it in his bag.

Harry made his way to the front of the store. Thankfully they didn't look at each individual book because otherwise they might have stopped Harry from getting Ravenclaws book...for two galleons. Harry walked out of the store one-hundred galleons lighter and a lot of books heavier. Looking at his watch he realized that it was time to pick up his robes.

He walked into Madam Milkins just as she was putting the last article of clothing into his bag. He decided that he would wear one of his robes the rest of the day rather than walk around in Dundley cast-offs. One quick switching spell later Harry was wearing black robes with a deep hood.

As he walked out of the store he looked at his watch and found that he had about forty minutes left. Looking around the ally for something to do Harry's eyes landed on Knockturn Ally. Deciding that he would need to know the dark arts as well as the light arts if he was going to defeat Voldemort, Harry threw up his hood and entered the ally.

As he went into the ally it seemed that everything darkened a lot. Harry decided drawing his wand wouldn't be a bad idea. He also drew one of his pistols and kept it hidden in his cloak as well.

He wasn't a moment to soon as the next second an old which jumped from the shadows. Harry dodged and put his gun and wand in her throat. The latter was growing a vibrant red. The which paled and scurried away probably off to warn her friends about a powerful wizard in the ally.

Harry continued down the ally until he came across a shop called, "Bobs Books". As he opened the door bells jingled. An old man looked up from the counter as Harry walked in and went back to his work. Harry went to over to the bookshelves and started browsing. It didn't take him to long to find out that all these books were useless.

Walking up to the counter he said in a gravely voice, "These books are useless! Show me your _real _books. The old man gave him a confused look and said, "I don't know what your talking about!". Harry sighed. He really hoped it wouldn't come to this. In a flash he drew his wand and had it on the mans forehead and glowing, once again, a vibrant red.

The old man looked extremely frightened. He reached his hand across his desk and pulled a book out of the shelf. Then he reached his hand in and all the sudden all the shelves turned one-hundred-eighty degrees. "Now this is more like it", Harry thought.

Harry walked over to the shelves and started putting them in his bag. He got tons of books on runes and and battle magic. He got one book that talked about what people called "the dark arts". After skimming a bit he found out that what classified a spell as dark was the intentions behind it. If you used the spell stupefy for example just to stun them it was light. If you used the same spell stupefy to make them fall off a building it was light as long as you did it with a reason behind it, like saving a friend or yourself. If you used the spell to make them die just because you could, it was as dark as Avada Kedavara used in the same context.

Lots of the spells people considered "dark" were powerful spells that only powerful wizards or witches could use. These powerful wizards and witches were normally dark lords and ladies.

After buying pretty much the whole shop Harry emerged from the book shop one-hundred twenty galleons lighter. He had twenty minutes before his contacts were done so he decided to go to the leaky cauldron for lunch.

As he entered the pub he saw that the Weasleys were there as well. Pulling his hood farther down his face he walked to a deserted corner of the pub, but not before putting a easedropping charm on the light fixture on his way bye. Once he got to his table and ordered his food he activated the charm. This is what Harry heard:

"-can't believe Harry just ignored us like that! He so bloody annoying!", said Ron "Well he sort of had the right to", Hermione said (this confused Harry), "after the way we treated him at the bank! I can't believe I did that!". Now Harry was really confused. Then Harry saw Ron lean in and say, "Mom! The obedience potion is wearing off of Hermione. Shes starting to fight it!". Harry's eyes widened then narrowed. He was forced to watch as gave Hermione a butterbeer. Harry had no doubt that it had obedience potion in it. Harry really wished he could read Ron's mind to make sure he wasn't planning on doing _anything_ to Hermione.

All of the sudden Harry felt like he was being dragged towards Ron. He got closer and closer. The weird thing was he was a foot away from Ron and he still didn't look like he'd seen Harry. Despite the fact that Harry was less than a foot away from Ron. Then Harry went right into his eyes. What Harry saw was a very unorganized desk. Papers were everywhere. Harry assumed this had to be Ron's mind. Then Harry heard Ron's voice come on like a loud speaker and say,"Boy i can't wait to go home! I'm ganna have so much fun with Hermione toni-". Those words alone were enough to scare Harry out of Ron's mind apparently because a second later Harry was back in his own body.

Harry was about to charge over at Ron when something caught his eye. Cloaks. Not just any cloaks, cloaks with the auror logo on it. Harry decided that he would rather have the aurors deal with it, rather than having himself possibly get in trouble as well. So Harry calmly walked over to their table the and sat down.

Both aurors looked up startled and one looked like they were about to say something. The auror stopped as Harry lowered his hood to reveal his face. Harry said, "listen quickly feed me vertiaserum because I'm only going to say this once. And its very important".

One of the aurors fumbled in his cloak until he got a vial that all aurors are required to have with them at all times. He gave Harry three drops and Harry started his story.

Harry explained how he put the easedropping charm on th light fixture above the table of the Weasleys and said all that he heard. He also told them about accidentally going into Ron's mind and hearing him think about what he was going to do with Hermione.

After hearing the story both aurors stood up and walked over to the table and one said in a clear loud voice, "Ronald Weasley you are under arrest for the administration of obedience potion and attempted rape. Both on Hermione Granger". Ron's eyes widened probably wondering how anyone knew what he was going to do to Hermione.

"Molly Weasley", the other auror began, "you are also under arrest for the administration of obedience potion on one Hermione Granger".

The first aruor said to Arthur, "And to the head of the house of Weasley, let it be known that all of your immediate family is wanted for questioning at the Ministry in an hour.

Hermione looked really confused and she looked like she was trying to fight of the potion. One of the auror's reached into his robes and gave her the antidote. After several seconds Hermione began bawling her eyes out.

Harry rushed forward and dropped his hood and gave Hermione a hug and a shoulder to cry on. When Harry got there Hermione looked up with confusion written all over her face. Harry explained to her that he was the one who found out about it. Hermione smiled at him and gave him one more bone-crushing hug. Harry and Hermione watched as the two aurors brought Ron and Molly with them. As all the Weasleys left Fred, George, and Arthur gave them apologetic looks. The rest were just glares.

Harry led Hermione over to his table and started explaining what he had done today after a half an hour talk Hermione said that she wanted to go to her parents.

Harry nodded, grabbed onto her hand, and disapparated. They landed gracefully in Hermione's backyard. Harry was greeted by Hermione's parents and thanked profusely. After some small talk Harry apparated to Diagon Ally, half an hour late to pick up his glasses.

When he got to the store he explained his tardiness, but the owner waved it off saying it didn't matter. He payed for the contacts and put them on. He began to see better almost immediately and on his way out he discarded his old glasses in a garbage bin. Deciding that that was enough for today and he would get new muggle clothes the next day he decided to take the Knight Bus home in case Dumbledore was there and he needed to take the knight bus back for his cover to work.

Sure enough once he got home Dumbledore was sitting in his room. When Dumbledore saw Harry he said, "Ah, Harry my boy I was just coming to apologize for today". Harry knew full well that Dumbledore didn't mean a single word of that, but Harry decided to play along.

"No, Headmaster", Harry said, "Its me who has to do the apologizing. I totally overreacted today. For that I'm sorry. Everyones human".

The headmaster smiled in a grandfatherly sort of way, but on the inside he was smiling mischievously. He had the boy wrapped around his finger once again. Then he said, "Harry, I have one more question to ask you. How did you apparate?".

Harry said that he had Dobby provide him transportation to intimidate everyone. He also had Dobby preform the magic as well. Dumbledore smiled and said that he would have to be going and disapparated.

Dumbledore walked into his office with a small chuckle. As if _that _boy could apparate untrianed. How could he even start to think that? Then again it wouldn't hurt to check with the said elf so he called out, "Dobby?"

The eccentric house elf popped into his office and Dumbledore said, "Now, Dobby, I want you to speak the absolute truth to me. Did you provide transportation for Harry Potter today"?

"Oh no Master Dumbledore sir", said Dobby. Now the headmaster paled and ran to the fireplace and shouted, "Arabella Figg", before disappearing in a flash of flames.

He emerged a second later at said person's house and quickly apparated to Harry's room to find....nothing. He did a quick scan on the neighborhood and found Harry Potter wasn't anywhere near here. Dumbledore groaned. He lost his weapon!

While Dumbledore was complaining about loosing his weapon Harry was exploring Potter Manor. He had decided that he would sleep in a different house each week while training in his trunk. He was going to make a schedule for his training in the morning. Now he just wanted to sle-. He never finished his thought as he collapsed on the extremely comfortable bed. Not noticing twelve pairs of huge eyes staring at his sleeping body.

A/N:Long chapter but I'm going back to school tomorrow after break ends and I want to give you something big for this week. Also the golden rods are about as long as a tooth pick and only a little wider. They cant have him hurling thunderbolts as big as normal ones or making huge waves as big as tsunamis but they help him. And I'm tired of trying to work the Fawkes explanation into the story so I'm just going to write it right here. Dumbledore put a confundus on it end of story good bye the end. :D 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: As I'm writing this i haven't even put up the previous chapter half an hour ago. I got some free time that I didn't expect so yippie for me! nothing new to add. review.

Something on the trunk. The time delaying can only be used for an hour (outside time) at a time and needs a 23 hour time to charge up sleep is needed still

Harry Potter and the Manipulations

Chapter 6 (--already?)

The Gasman

Harry woke up to the smell of something delicious. "Food", Harry thought, "wait, how the fuck am I smelling food? Who is here? Do they know I'm here? Are they friends or enemies?", Harry continued his thought. He was about to get out of bed when he heard;

"Master Harry Pot-", the unsuspecting house-elf never finished it's sentence as it was soon on the business end of Harry's wand. After seeing it was a house-elf Harry sighed in relief. The elf told him that breakfast was ready and Harry thanked him and apologized for jumping at him. The elf nodded and popped away.

After getting dressed in some of his new robes Harry made his way down the staircase ,and since he couldn't really see much the night before he realized how beautiful his house was.

Once he got downstairs he made his way into what he assumed was the informal dining room. Laid out on the table was a hearty English breakfast. Harry immediately dug in. One of the elves brought him that days Daily Prophet. Harry saw on the front page that Funge got kicked out of office and the two major candidates were Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour. After reading the article Harry decide that Bones would be a good choice and filed that information away in case anyone asked him. He then asked one of the elves (Quibbly the head elf) for some stationary. A second later he returned and Harry began writing his schedule. He decided he would start tomorrow and today was Sunday June 30th .

Training:

8:00 am: Get ready light snack ect.

8:30 am: Run

9:30 am: Breakfast catch up on news read mail and respond

10:00-11:00 (in trunk)

1st hour:lift weights/work out arms

2nd hour:spell accuracy

3rd hour:Transfiguration for battle

4th hour:charms/hexes/curses for battle

5th hour:battle tactics

6th hour:Potions

7th hour:sword fighting

8th hour:sword fighting

9th hour:sword fighting

10th hour:Dueling

11th hour:Dueling

12th hour:Dueling

13th-24th sleep

11:00 am:relax, go to town, explore manor

12:30 pm:Lunch

1:00 pm: Run

2:00 pm: Weights

3:00 pm:Herbology

4:00 pm:Herbology

5:00 pm:get runes on my body

6:30: pm:Dinner

7:00 pm:Relax, Have people over, gain allies, or go over financial stuff

9:00 pm: get book information inside head. Having people over may run into this. End when tired

Feeling satisfied Harry Decided that he would go to the nearest town to get some muggle clothes. He put on some of Dudley's cast-offs, tweaked them so they didn't look terrible, and made his way over to the garage he saw the night before. He opened up the garage door and gasped. In front of him were ten expensive cars, one huge van, a minivan, and five motorcycles. Harry decided on taking one of the more expensive cars but made sure it wasn't too show-off-ish. He grabbed the keys an hopped into the pristine got the engine going without a problem and made his way out of the garage.

By the time Harry got to the end of the rather long driveway he could operate the car without a problem. He supposed that was part of the magic in it. Then Harry approached his first problem. Gates. He was about to slow down when the gate swung open. "Should have seen that coming", Harry thought with a smirk. Once outside the gates he saw a clump of buildings about three miles away. Deciding that was probably the town he drove in that direction.

Once he got to the town he saw that there was just a lot of small shops with people walking around. He saw what he assumed were houses about a mile away.

Harry found a parking spot grabbed his wad of pounds and a wallet he found in the glove box and made his way over to a shop called "May's Clothes".

He entered the shop and immediately made his way over to the Mens section. It was when he looked in a mirror and held up a shirt to see if it fit him that he almost screamed. Thankfully he didn't. Somehow, overnight he went from being five feet six inches to what he guessed was about six feet, two inches. His muscles bulked up to give him quite a nice look if the hungry stares from the teenage worker were anything to go by. He quickly decided that that shirt was way to small for him. He quickly found a shirt and pants that he thought would fit and made his way over to the changing rooms.

He tried them on and decided they fit perfectly. After that Harry went outside ransacking the shelves buying formal clothes, casual clothes, and shoes. He exited the story carrying tons of bags and two hundred and fifty pounds lighter. He stowed the clothes in the magically enlarged trunk of the car and decided to walk around a little bit.

Harry found several good restaurants including a pizza parlor, a more formal Italian restaurant, a diner, and a cafe. Looking at his watch and seeing that it was almost noon he went to the pizza parlor.

Today Harry would learn many things, but looking back Harry would say that the discovery of pizza was the best of those discoveries.

As Harry was about to leave as about people got up from their table and made there way over to his. He gulped assuming the worst that they were the town gang or something. Then one of the people stepped forward and said, "I''m not trying to be rude or anything, but who are you?".

Harry internally sighed in relief. They weren't looking for any trouble. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Harry Potter". Several gasps were heard throughout the pizza parlor. "Great", Harry thought,"I'm famous here too".

"You mean", one of the people from the original group that approached him, "the same Potters that live out in the countryside, in the fucking huge manor?".

"I guess that would be me", Harry said cautiously, "but I'm not some pompous rich stuck up brat. After my parents death I was sent to my relatives house where I had to stay in a closet under the stairs. When i wasn't there i was working my ass of like a slave. The food wasn't good either. More the lack of it".

Then everyone began laughing. Harry was surprised at first. He thought they were better people than that. So, he glared at them. A good, hard, cold, menacing glare. That shut them up pretty good.

"Wait", the same person said, "you weren't kidding were you?". Harry nodded glad that they thought they he was kidding. "Well fuck me, Potters never grow up like that!", another person exclaimed!

Harry smirked and said, "Sorry your not really my type maybe the guy next to you?". Harry pointed at the first person who talked. Everyone around them started laughing loundly while the two guys faces got so red it would put the Weasleys to shame.

After talking to the other people for a while Harry excused himself. He hopped into his car and drove away. He looked at his watch and gasped. It was already three! Picking up the gas a little.

Harry got home at three and all of his house-elves were pacing around muttering. When they saw Harry all of them cheered in joy. Apparently they were getting very worried about him. Harry decided to devote the rest of the night to getting smaller books inside his head. So he went into his trunk and went to his books on spells and spell casting after deciding that he would tackle those first.

Harry went to the shelf and levitated about thirty spell books over to his desk. Then after about two minutes later he put them back and grabbed another thirty. The process was repeated several times sometimes taking longer, other times taking shorter amounts of time, depending on the size of the book. After about an hour Harry had learned all the spells that were in his trunks library. After he read everything in there he would go through the library that was in the homes that he owned. Deciding that he had done enough for now Harry climbed up the latter to his trunk and went to the dining room for dinner.

After eating enough food to feed a small army, Harry was about to go back to getting knowledge from books when all the sudden the fireplace flashed in green flames. Harry drew his wand and one of his guns and had both put in between the unsuspecting eyes of.... Nevile Longbottom.

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I had this done a while ago and I wanted to add to it, but I thought it needed more. I decided to post this and work a lot on the next chapter. Plus more computer problems, you can all thank Cody Fox for starting all my computer problems by spilling lemonade on keyboard! THANKS. hehe


	8. Chapter

Hi everyone! its me again.......I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time, and i am not going to ever again....at least for this story....i don't like where its going. If someone wants to take it over send me a message. Im going to do a story somewhat like this soon but it will start out with harry at a younger age (around 5) and have him run away from the dursley's and learn his own magic.....manipulative dumbledore will be involved...a lot.....weasley bashing minus Fred George and Arthur, probably not hermione bashing..powerful harry rich harry typical stuff with my own twist on it....ill add another chapter notifying people when i start posting! So Once again SORRY, and thanks for all the reviews/hits


End file.
